the debris of broken hearts
by khaoula McGamoura
Summary: follow the story of a girl's struggle to prove that It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be , and her jouney in discovering family friendship and love . may contain mentions of abuse in later chapters
1. who will prevail ?

**hello everybody! it's just a little something i wrote if you like it i'll write more :) it's just a try so don't be so hard on me** !

**DISCLAIMER : i do not own anything , oh wait i do own that miserable girl** **:p**

ever since minerva knew about the girl she had hoped that she would not be held responsible for all those crimes she had nothing to do with , but she had never expected to see her standing with someone whose life had been devastated because of these crimes , she wondered if potter knew who she really was , if he understood what it means , probably not.

She got startled when all eyes looked her way _expectantly_ , she hadn't even realized the hat had already finished its song. she rolled open a long piece of parchment and started calling the names of student until only one was left , it was obvious what house she'd be in , descendant of slytherin , raised by slytherins , but she couldn't help but hope against hope itself , that this girl gets put in another house , when her name was called the girl looked up shyly at minerva and The minute she looked into that young girl's eyes she saw sadness and pain that went beyond belief , she felt the urge to protect her to fight for her . realizing minerva was looking back the girl looked down and hurried to the stool .

Silence was so tense in the great hall that you could hear a pin drop , she might be younger than all the others but she knew what the silence meant , she did ,they saw him in her . they kept staring and staring as if they expected her to summon him or something . she looked up at the teacher holding the hat , she didn't seem like someone mean , she seemed fair , awfully strict and stern , but still fair and just . she noticed that the woman was looking back « oh great ! » she tought to herself « there's that look again »

Despite the growing tension that filled the room minerva could barely hold the chuckle as the girl had trouble hoisting herself on the stool , it was too high for her , she looked in albus' direction and his eyes were twinkling madly, she couldn't believe this young girl was who she is , as soon the girl managed to climb on she stool , she laid the hat on her head , already knowing what it will say .

...

"Unworthy of slytherin" that's what they'd say , not knowing that it made her proud of herself , ever since she discovered what they were , what _she was_ , and now this hat will decide whatt's true and what's not , the hat fell on her head obscuring the rest of the world.

« ah , you at last ! quite an obvious choice isn't it ? » it said

Her heart fell , as usual ,everything was going against her hopes , she felt the tears forming in her eyes but no she will not let them fall , she will not cry .

...

Harry was in shock , he couldn't believe that the girl who he thought would become his friend , was really what ron said , he had wondered why ron had gone silent when she said who she was , and why he kept fidgeting in his chair , at first they had the whole train appartement for themselves but halfway through the ride a girl came in and asked if she could sit with them , they introduced themselves he didn't say his full name because he didn't want another hermione granger scene ,she had seemed to be a nice girl , it's true that she looked so sad but still he had liked her a lot and there he is sitting at the gryffindor table finding out who she truely was , what ron said made him very confused , he knew he'd never try to hurt her because he wasn't they kind of person who'd blame people for what others did but ron was right they'd better avoid her , that wouldn't be hard , there's no way she'd be in the same house as them .

**AN: i promise i'll improve it and make the chapters longer ;)  
><strong>


	2. Overcoming prejudice

« Gryffindor ! » the hat yelled

Beweldirement was obvious on each and every face in the great hall , this was something no one expected , even the ghosts looked paler , silence swept the great hall , professor McGonagall collected herself and said in what she hoped was a stern voice « you may join your house mates !»

The girl hopped down and headed to the Gryffindor house table , she looked afraid , well , Minerva herself was , she hoped her cubs would take this girl among them and treat her fairly . the weasley twins got up and started clapping as hard as they could , these boys made her proud , it's true that not all of the Gryffindor house cheered and clapped as usual , but she was glad to some of the others join the boys .

all Dumbledore could think of is that this year was going to be an interesting one , the daughter of Voldemort in the same year and house as the boy that vanquished him , he felt that the girl was nothing like him, looking at that beautiful child with her emerald green eyes and black ebony hair brought back the memory of tom riddle , the boy was confident and satisfied of what he was whenever he looked into his eyes all Albus would see was greed for power while this girl looked far too young to be here ,far too innocent to face what he knew would happen to her .

Calista riddle , that's her name , but only he , and the professors at Hogwarts knew the name , for the rest of the world she is Calista the daughter of he who must not be named , the ministry of magic did not want the girl and the rest of the world to know about voldemort's real name , years back when the dark lord was vanquished the ministry ordered the Malfoys to take her in , but of course they refused to give their family name , in the summer when Minerva was checking the list of the new students she found her among them , although she was only 10 years , it wasn't very common but it happened before , sometimes a young witch or wizard's powers get developed before they reach the age of 11 which makes it necessary for them to start learning how to control it and that can only be done at Hogwarts , the Malfoys were very reluctant to let her join the school but Dumbledore would have none of it , to revenge their failure in forbidding the girl education ,the Malfoys made sure a huge article was published in the daily prophet about how Voldemort's wicked child was to go to Hogwarts with the boy who lived , so ,now the whole school knows that this girl was actually Voldemort child .

After dinner was served the students were to follow the prefects into their dorms , Calista was so happy she didn't even care about the way students were whispering and looking at her , she realized that Harry and Ron were avoiding her , but she respected that , she knew she could never make friends here , and wasn't exactly unusual was it ? the Malfoys made sure she never had friends or someone to lean on but at least she was here away from them , well not exactly away since Draco was here too , but still better than being their slave and Draco's punching bag .


End file.
